Outcome of the Second Game
by foal1011606
Summary: *Takes place in the second book of The Forbidden Game series* When Jenny fails in reaching the door to free her friends from the Shadow Man Julian's trap, what happens? -DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Forbidden Game series, that's all L.J. Smith's-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was going through a few pages of random fanfic's I wrote a loooong time ago, and found this one. I was bored, and taking forever to decide where to go on my other story, so I figured I'd post it and see what ya thought! Anyways, here ya go! ^.^**

* * *

As it was, Jenny's hands struck the door in the darkness, pushing her backwards and making her body succumb to gravity. _She'd miscalculated, dammit!_ Jenny screamed as she fell within the black hole, going in a never-ending downward direction. About three seconds within the hole, Jenny couldn't tell which way was up, her body flipping and twisting to try and grab hold of something- _anything. _

The blackness around her lightened a touch, and then Jenny was suddenly suspended in the air for a moment - her eyes being assaulted with the sudden white light - before falling down hard onto flooring. Almost blacking out, she saw spots in front of her eyes before she saw her friends' faces come into view:

Audrey, her usually neat copper hair down and in tangles. Dee, with glittering eyes that warned of tears, which scared Jenny immediately. Michael, his lower lip pushed out in a pout and his body shaking with an arm around Audrey. Zach, standing with an air of barely maintained sanity, looking down at Jenny with a blank look and his 35 millimeter hanging around his neck loosely. And finally Tom, who stood closest to Jenny, now holding his hand out with wildly mussed hair and mud streaks on his cheeks. His expression was simply that of defeat, of losing. It amazed Jenny that he could look so sad without trying. Jenny took Tom's hand and let him help her onto her feet. Slowly, she got up off of her now aching back and planted herself somewhat firmly upright. Then, without realizing it, Jenny began to cry.

Tears slid out of her wide green eyes, and dripped down her deathly pale cheeks. Jenny opened her mouth to speak when Tom tightened his hand around hers.

"I-" She began, but Zach rose a hand, sanity barely shining in his eyes.

"Don't say it, Jenny. Don't." He said flatly. "We all know we've lost. You don't have to say it." Zach continued, lowering his hand and shaking his head, his eyes loosing their barely sane look and turning simply emotionless. Jenny let out a sob and hid her face in Tom's chest, shaking as she felt the weight of trying to win the Game get replaced with the weight of failing her friends.

Jenny heard a sob break out, and she looked out from Tom's chest to see Michael and Audrey holding each other, kissing and murmuring about how they'd see each other in the next life, how much they loved each other. Her heart broke even more as she looked over and saw Dee and Zach- the loners, not comforting each other, but simply standing off to the side, looking at the floor. Dee was, however, rubbing her arms and glittering tears running down her dark cheeks. Seeing Jenny's gaze in the corner of her eye, Dee looked over at Jenny and said, "I'm not afraid to die, Sunshine." She walked over to Jenny and wrapped her long, slim arms around her and Tom both, whispering, "I'm just afraid of losing you."

She snapped, falling onto her knees and screaming out in her tears. Arms wrapped around her once again, but she couldn't bring herself to look up, to see who was holding her. All Jenny knew was that around her tears, she saw blurry figured all around her: her friends. They were all around, hugging her and comforting each other- even Zach. Oh, God. She failed them. Jenny failed. They were supposed to _win..._

"No one can win against me, Jenny. I'm the ultimate player." A elemental voice cut through their hysteria, making Jenny's vision dim black before she realized she was standing up again. Clenched fists to her sides, she pushed away her friends and glared at Julian with a hatred she didn't know was possible for herself, unconsciously taking in his calm and uplifted demeanor, the way his impossibly blue eyes shone, and how his hair still seemed the almost frost-white blonde it looked like the last time she'd seen him- in her dreams.

"I don't _care!_" She yelled at him harshly, gritting her teeth and shifting into an attack crouch Dee'd taught her. A warm hand on her shoulder warned her not to do anything rash, but she shrugged it off. _Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, Julian. _She thought to herself. I am going to kill you. You are not going to touch my friends. You're dead. Jenny screamed in her head those three sentences, over and over to herself, fueling her fire.

"Oh, but you do." He replied, smiling sweetly at Jenny. Her pissed-off reaction seemed to affect him not the least, making her even more ticked. "You do care, Jenny. You care because I've won, and you're mine. You care because you're too caring. Jenny, you care simply because your friends are involved." He continued, gesturing towards the group behind her. "You care because you're human. And you don't like to lose, just as I don't."

"You're not _human_!" Jenny spat out, narrowing her eyes and refusing to be at all disconcerted by his smooth voice. Julian nodded cooly, drooping his eyelashes to veil the blue shining in his eyes.

"I am not. I _am_, however, a Hunter. A Hunter who's just caught his Prey." He said, reaching out and taking Jenny's arm with a grip of steel. Julian pulled her close, making her break out of the attack crouch, and keep her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear, "You didn't have to be the Prey, Jenny. But here you are, and you're mine." He said, leaning back only to lean in close again and kiss her, all at once making her rage lighten a bit before she kissed back with all the hatred and disgust she could muster. Julian forced the kiss to be sweet, and long, over-powering her easily and making her comply.

* * *

**Well, there it is! I'm gonna be honest, it was TOTALLY different on paper ^^'' But, I just couldn't help but find the chance to edit things and make it a tad bit more interesting. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it! Maybe even if you want it to be continued...? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, since you guys seemed to like that first chapter, I guess I GOTTA do another chapter. Haha, I don't mind at all giving ya another chapter. x3 Yep! Anyways, here's the second part to it!~**

* * *

Jenny was pulled roughly away, being wrenched out of Julian's grip harshly. She looked to her left, now free of Julian, only to see Dee holding her arm tightly and her expression determined.

"Dee.." Jenny whispered, throwing out gratefulness in her gaze. Dee simply nodded and started backing away as fast as she could with Jenny in tow , leading her to the door with the rest of the group- wait. Tom wasn't with them, he stood with Julian, glaring at him with his fists clenched. Suddenly Tom charged Julian, and he got in one punch before Julian took him down. "Tom!" She screamed out, lunging back for him. Tom gave Jenny a look that yelled at her to leave, tears rising to the surface of his hazel eyes like so like liquid diamonds.

"Go! Come on Jenny!" Dee was yelling, pulling her to the door and flinging it open.

Suddenly a loud whooshing sound burst from the open door, and a scorching wave of heat blasted out at the group. Jenny gasped and immediately went from the door to the stacked tables, pushing her friends from the door as well.

"Fire!" She heard Michael yell dimly, still trying to get away from the door. Reaching the other end of the room, she realized it was definitely the cafeteria, yet the other end of the room was just as blisteringly hot as the open door. Jenny backed into the middle of the room, seeing her friends cluster there as well with wide eyes and flushed faces.

"No, ring of fire." Dee corrected Michael, her gaze narrowed and looking extremely pissed. Zach was standing still as ice, saying nothing and only giving each person a blank look, as if he was confused why he was here. Audrey and Michael were grasping each others' hands, their knuckles white. Julian and Tom were off to the side of where Jenny was standing, fighting.

Fists flew, grunts were heard, and then Tom fell to the ground with a thump just as Julian brushed off his shoulders theatrically and gave the group an irritated glare. Jenny held in a scream when she didn't see Tom get up again, and simply stared at his still body on the floor with horror.

"You idiots thought you would get out, didn't you?" He asked with an icy voice, walking boldly up to the group. Michael opened his mouth to say something back, but Dee beat him to it.

"Please. Idiots? We beat you once." she snapped, moving to stand in front of Jenny.

"Ah, yes. But even then, dear Deirdre, you didn't really win. Jenny simply cheated, something I try my best no to do." Julian replied, stepping directly in front of Dee and drooping his eyelids with an air of disinterest. "Now move." Dee grunted something inarticulate and shook her head. Jenny saw her bend forward slightly, moving a foot barely an inch behind and unconsciously take on a defensive stance.

"No. You can't have her." She said defiantly, spreading out her arms in front of Jenny almost in a childish maneuver. What's happening to Dee, Jenny thought, she's so... Jenny shook her head and put a hand on Dee's shoulder so like someone had done to her earlier.

"D-dee," Jenny stuttered out, unsettled by the oddness in Dee's actions. Dee glanced back at Jenny with the old fain sparkle of Determined Dee, the thrill of protecting Jenny from an over-powered source seeming almost to bring out some of the old, adrenaline-junkie almost, in her.

"I'm not goin' down without a fight, Sunshine." Dee said, then sprung at Julian.

"No! DEE!" Jenny screamed, reaching uselessly for Dee and standing feet away from yet another fight.

Though Dee was much more experienced than Tom, she was taken down quicker. It almost seemed like Julian quickened his pace in this fight rather than when he was fighting with Tom, and went much slower then. Jenny narrowed her eyes. He did quicken his pace in this fight, easily blocking and taking Dee down in less than a second. In his fight with Tom he'd gone slower to draw out his punches, Jenny remembered.

That son of a-

She was alone.  
Well, not really alone as much as unhidden- exposed to Julian. None of her friends could protect her now. Julian was furious, she could see it in his eyes and the way he walked the few steps to her. He was mad because they fought, and prey usually didn't fight back, only hid. Cowered. At least_ his_ prey did.

"Stop this now, Jenny." He demanded, narrowing his eyes. Jenny almost laughed, he said this _now?! _Then she did, throwing back her head and laughing at the ceiling- scaring herself.

"You say that _now?! _Why? It's not like I was going to get away with this anyways, right? And Tom and Dee protected me because that's just what they do- or did, are they dead?" She asked, strangely calm and laughed again. Silence before a storm. Shock before the crash, she thought to herself. She was unconsciously giving up, standing in a way that suggested lividness. Julian looked down at her with an almost saddened expression, upsetting Jenny slightly in her delirious haze. "What?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face like he was staring blankly at her, which was the exact opposite of what he actually did look like.

"Jenny, they're not dead. I'm not going to kill them." He said, his voice softening and turning into a whisper when he said_ 'I'm not going to kill them'..._ almost like it hurt him to say those words. He put a hand on her shoulder, waiting for that to sink in.

It did, finally. And Jenny felt like she was flying in relief, soaring. She would never come down. Dimly, she remembered that the others were still standing there, staring at Jenny and Julian with unreadable expressions.

"Y-you won't?" She was back to stuttering, the haze was receding. He pulled her in for a tight embrace. Then sighed.

"I won't... yet." He whispered almost inaudibly, closing his eyes in faint shame and holding Jenny tighter as he felt her freeze in shock. The haze wasn't going to come back, but Jenny was positively petrified by his whisper. "Jenny, Shadow Men need to eat too. I'm sorry." He finished, kissing her forehead.

Jenny came down.

She fell onto her knees and lost all sense of sanity, crying and cursing and choking on her own tears, all the while hitting and screaming at Julian.

* * *

**ta-da... Jenny went half-way to insanity...  
T~T...  
I'm not sure why I did that...  
Leave a review... tell me your thoughts...  
T~T *sad sad sad***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my darlings~ xD Just wanna pop up in bold print before the story to say a big THANK YOUUUU for the reviews! Already 7 on this story! They make my day! Anyways, here's the third chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

Nonononononono. He can't mean it, he _doesn't. _

Jenny screamed at him until her throat went soar and finally died out. She punched his legs and managed to stand up only to punch and hit his chest until her fists went numb from the pain. She scratched him until she saw blood.

"NO!" She was still screaming, not at all minding that her friends were there to watch the panic episode. Jenny went so far to grab Julian's hand and chomp down on one of his fingers, causing him to hiss in a breath and use his free arm to hold her close to him. Julian carefully pulled out his finger, worried more about hurting Jenny than himself, and hugged her close with that arm as well. "No.. no... no.." Jenny sobbed, finally spent to where she had no energy left. Still crying, she felt suddenly foggy, and blacked out in Julian's arms.

_**Overall POV~**_

The group was watching Jenny hit and yell at Julian, all except Tom and Dee, who were still off to the side. Both unconscious and unaware of anything, they looked vulnerable: Tom, bruised face peaceful and relaxed; Dee, mouth slightly open and on her back on the floor.

Audrey, Michael, and Zach stood closer to Tom and Dee than to Jenny and Julian. Audrey wore a look of horror, as did Michael, and were both holding each others' hand tightly. Zach was perfectly fine assuming this was all just a dream, and he'd wake up; his eyes were blank and looked almost like he was walking in a dream himself.

Suddenly Jenny stopped hitting and screaming at Julian, simply sobbing. Then the group witnessed her collapse in Julian's arms- Jenny'd passed out.

"Jenny!" Audrey shrieked out, lunging towards her just as Michael tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her back.

"No, Aud. Please." He whispered, frightened at what Julian would do if she got close to him. Julian simply glared at Audrey and Michael, his blue eyes burning with an unquenchable flame.

"I'll deal with you all later." Was all he said before he disappeared with Jenny. Audrey, Michael, and Zach simply stood there, saying nothing. There was nothing _to _be said, after all, they knew they were as good as dead, and it could be seconds until their deaths.

After about half on an hour - Audrey saw a clock on the far end of the room that surprisingly worked - the warmth died down that came from all sides, the roaring of fire turned into a stiff silence, and Audrey's legs gave out from standing so long, making her collapse onto her knees. Michael gasped and bent down, asking if she was okay but saying nothing when she nodded a small yes.

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap easily, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead as she leaned into his chest and cried. Her tears soaked the front of his shirt, but he didn't care. Just having Audrey here with him for however long they had left made him feel a tad bit better. His own spaniel-like eyes watered up - even a few tears flowed - but he tried to just hold Audrey, to make her know he loved her as she loved him.

Zach stood watching like an insane hawk, his gray eyes cloudy yet sharp. He looked from Audrey - who was crying in Michael's lap - and Michael, to Tom and Dee who lay on the cafeteria floor, still unconscious. Unusual dream, he thought, looking around and finally sitting down on one of the tables. This is just a nightmare, he told himself. Yes, a simple nightmare. I'll wake up soon, and I'll be in my bed, waking up to be yelled at by my wretched father.

Then he just started to mutter to himself and look off to the side, falling into his own little world.

A movement, and a flash. Dee stood up quickly, stumbling a bit but maintaining her balance. Her sharp eyes flashed around the room in less than a second, her face twisted in anger.

"Where's Jenny?" She practically growled out at the group. Audrey looked up from Michael's chest with watery eyes, shook her head at Dee, and sobbed once again before burying her face in Michael's arms and crying. Michael just looked at Dee with a grim expression, sighed, and went back to focusing on Audrey. Zach didn't even bother to look at Dee, simply staring off into space and muttering about dreams.

Dee ground her teeth together, fighting back the fear that flooded her at seeing her friends like this. She turned to Tom - who still was passed out on the floor - and shook him lightly to wake him up. When that didn't work, Dee used more force, yelling, "Tom! Wake the hell up!" Finally, Tom's eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes with a start, reaching for Dee in shock and grabbing her by the arms to stop the shaking.

"W-what?!" He yelled back, eyes questioning and hard at the same time. "Where's Jenny?" Dee shook her head at him.

"I don't know. Michael, Audrey, and Zach won't tell me. I can only assume that Julian took her and left us here." She replied, then thought for a moment before continuing. "And that fire must be gone, feel how cool it is now?" Dee asked, sighing and helping Tom up.

"Yes.." He muttered as an answer, then his hazel eyes clouded over and his face flushed in anger. "Where's Jenny?!" He asked again, to nobody in particular. Dee just looked at him quietly, her ebony features closed off and showing no emotion. Anger took over Tom's mind, controlling his actions as he began to knock things over, throw desks and chairs, until he wore himself out and simply fell down, his knees pulled up to his chest and his hands on his face. "Damn.. damn..." He muttered, almost sounding like Zach.

"It's not your fault, Tom." Dee said, bending down next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. Tom didn't look convinced.

"Sure it was. I couldn't protect her. I tried to, but I couldn't protect her."

"No," Dee said with more urgency. "You tried to protect her, but you were over-powered. Hell, I was. We tried, we were over-powered. I will not let you blame yourself for this. Not when we should be figuring out a way to leave this place, find Jenny, and get out of here." She finished, tightening her grip on Tom's shoulder and curling her lip in a slight frown. "That wont be easy, but we'll get it done, right?" Tom shook his head slightly, but nodded, stopped muttering, and straightened out his legs before standing up again.

"You're right, Dee. We'll find her.." He quietly said, looking at the floor. Determination slowly crept in and Tom's gaze hardened. He repeated, "We'll find her. We'll get out." Dee nodded and patted his shoulder, looking back at Audrey and Michael. Then Zach. Audrey stopped crying, looking up at Dee and Tom with half-teary eyes and hair in a mess. Audrey saw Dee looking at her and both of her hands went up to fix her hair almost unconsciously, showing Dee she was gathering herself. With a nod at Dee, Audrey leaned up to kiss Michael, then get off his lap and stand, pulling him up along.

"Aud?" Michael asked, giving her an almost innocent look. "Are you gonna be okay?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and waited for her response. Finally, she leaned on Michael and gave a nod.

"I will. But I don't think Zach will be." She said, pointedly putting the spotlight on Zach, who was muttering incoherently now, biting his lip and glaring at the wall. Hearing his name, Zach looked up at the people standing there with a confused look.

"What?" He asked, seeing the copper-haired girl look at him sympathetically. "What?" Zach asked again, irritated. Dee went up to him and put both hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes directly.

"Zachary, snap out of it." She commanded, lightly slapping his cheek. It stung, and Zach gave her a look before raising a hand to his cheek to rub it. Dee took his hand and slapped him again. The pain did its job, snapping Zach back into reality. For how long, only God knows.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong." Audrey murmured to Michael. Dee turned back to Audrey, Michael, and Tom. Zach stood next to her, his gray eyes wary.

"We need to figure out how to get out of here." She said, and the group nodded.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! Leave a review and tell me your thoughts pleaseee!~ ^^ Also, if you didn't see in my other story's bold print, I'm going on a road trip tomorrow and wont be back until Thursday. I'll still try to work on my stories though, so don't worry! ;D**


End file.
